


Christmas Surprise for The Other Guy

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Bruce and Hermione use the Invisibility Cloak to spy on the other Avengers.





	Christmas Surprise for The Other Guy

"Bruce," Hermione said, entering the lab, while digging through her bag. "Have you seen my mittens? I want to run to the store, and it's bloody freezing outside, and--"

 

She cut herself off when she looked up from her bag and noticed that Bruce wasn't paying attention to anything that she was saying. He was just staring off into the distance. 

 

"Bruce?" she asked again, trying to get his attention. "Bruce!"

 

Bruce startled and then looked over at her. "Hermione, when did you get back?"

 

"Just a few minutes ago. I asked if you had seen my mittens, it's a bit nippy out and my trip to the store will probably make my fingers go numb."

 

"Why don't you just poof there?" Bruce asked, putting his full attention on her. 

 

"Muggles," Hermione explained. "I'm shopping at a Muggle store in the middle of Muggle New York. Can't apparate there. Plus, it's nice to walk every once in a while. Would you like to join me? You look like you could use a break."

 

Bruce shook his head. "Nah, I'm good, I'm just going to sit here and enjoy my last little bit as an Avenger."

 

Hermione looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Are you leaving us?"

 

Bruce shook his head. "No, but I know there's a meeting up in the lounge that I'm not allowed to attend, Tony's orders. So, they've probably come to their senses and are trying to figure out how to fire me."

 

Hermione frowned. "I don't think that would be it," she said. "Not at Christmas!"

 

"Especially at Christmas. This way they won't have to buy me anything."

 

Hermione  shook her head and then walked over to her station in the lab. She was technically not an Avenger, but employed by the Ministry to observe the Avengers. This way they would know what they were up to. So she did all her potions research in the lab at Avenger's Tower, and Tony Stark even made room for her to stay there, since Clint didn't live with them anymore, he stayed...somewhere non-disclosed.

 

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

 

"We're going to go find out what the meeting is about," she said.

 

"How? We weren't invited."

 

She opened a drawer and pulled out a cloak. "With this."

 

"A blanket?"

 

"An Invisibility Cloak. My friend, Harry, gave me his when he learned I was going to be working here. He said it would give me an extra super power in case I ever ran into trouble. So, let's use this and crash the meeting."

 

Bruce shook his head. "You have something for every situation, don't you?"

 

"Of course," Hermione said, with a smirk. "Brightest witch of her age. Are you coming?"

 

"Can we both even fit?" Bruce asked, even as he moved to join her. 

 

"Of course," Hermione said.

 

"If you say so," Bruce said.

 

Hermione moved so that she was directly next to Bruce before moving to throw the cloak over both of their heads. It was a tight fit, but they were able to get it to cover most of their bodies. And then they slowly made their way to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor the lounge.

 

"What happens when they notice the elevator open, but no one's there?" Bruce whispered.

 

"I don't know," Hermione answered, "I didn't think that far ahead."

 

The elevator opened, and they slowly moved out and then placed themselves behind a couch so they could hear what the other Avengers were talking about. 

 

"Do you think he'll be okay with this?" Natasha was saying. 

 

"Why wouldn't he be. He's been wanting to control The Other Guy for a while. My therapist friend said that a song would do the trick, especially if we start conditioning him now," Tony explained. 

 

"Okay, so we learn a song or rhyme, and that calms Bruce down enough to switch back. But who do we get to learn the song or rhyme and condition him?" Steve asked.

 

"Well, that's obvious isn't it?" Tony said.

 

Silence filled the room.

 

"C'mon, people, use your brain. Hermione," Tony said.

 

Everyone began agreeing with Tony, and Hermione could feel her cheeks grow red. 

 

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Steve said. "Think she would be willing, and Bruce would be accepting?"

 

Tony laughed. "Have you seen the way the two look at each other? They're half in love with one another, this is going to be easy."

 

"Alright, we'll talk tomorrow. This will be a great Christmas gift for Bruce. Let's call it a night," Steve said. 

 

And then the Avengers filed out of the room until it was empty. Bruce and Hermione waited a few seconds longer before taking the cloak off. 

 

"I don't know what they're talking about," Bruce said. "Half in love? Like what even is that?"  


Hermione looked at the nervous man, and decided to put him out of his misery.  "Well, they're not wrong, at least on my part."

 

Bruce stopped his pacing. "What?"

 

"They're not wrong. I have had romantic feelings toward  you for a while now."

 

"Wow," Bruce said, staring at her. "Really?"

 

"Really."

 

"Me, too," Bruce answered.

 

Hermione smiled at him. "So, should we act surprised when Tony and Steve not so subtly come and inform us of our feelings tomorrow?"

 

"Nah," Bruce said. "Maybe we should surprise  _them_ tomorrow."

 

Hermione smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

 

Bruce closed the gap between them, and captured her lips with his own. 

 

The kiss went on for quite a bit, and then Hermione broke the kiss, breathless.

 

"Oh, I see," Hermione said. "I can work with this. I can work with this very easily."

 

Bruce smiled at her. "Didn't you want to go shopping?"

 

Hermione shook her head. "I couldn't find my mittens remember? Let's just call that task hopeless. I can think of something I would rather spend the night doing."

 

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

 

"Let's take this to my rooms and I'll tell you."

 

"Lead the way."


End file.
